The present invention pertains to an improvement in the design of power units of automotive vehicles, allowing, as desired, the use of either a manual transmission or an automatic transmission. The present invention further permits the use of either type of transmission in vehicles having front wheel drive and/or four wheel drive, as well as in vehicles having rear wheel drive.
Designing an automotive vehicle power train to be equipped with either a manual transmission or an automatic transmission generally restricts the design of both the manual transmission and the automatic transmission, as well as the other components of the drive train. The various components of the two drive train versions are actually different, not only in size, but also in the positioning of, for example, the input and output shafts of their several components. On the other hand, the adoption of one design of components for use in a manual drive train and of another design of components for use in an automatic drive train involves the need to manufacture and to stock all the different components for both versions, both for initial assembly and for use as replacement parts. Hence, a considerable increase in investment costs is experienced. The problem is further complicated when it is desired to be able to equip vehicles for front wheel drive and/or for four wheel drive, as well as for rear wheel drive.